particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolay Andreyevich Mashkov, 10th Count of Semyenovo
The Most Honorable Nikolay Andreyevich Mashkov, 10th Count of Semyonovo, MRF, BZ (b.2954) was the second son of 7th & 9th Vicereine of Trigunia Her Grace Hanna Mashkova, 1st Duchess of Petrovgrad and her husband The Most Honorable Andrey P. Golovin, 9th Count of Semyenovo, VP, grandson of 5th Viceroy of Trigunia His Grace Vasya Mashkov, 2nd Duke of Petrovgrad, great-grandson of 1st & 3rd Viceroy of Trigunia His Grace R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad, and fourth generation of the Mashkov political dynasty alongside his siblings. He was the brother and political rival of the 10th Viceroy of Trigunia His Grace Andrey Andreyevich Mashkov, 3rd Duke of Petrovgrad and served as Boyarin Zamestitelʹ (Boyar Deputy) from Semyenovo (2985 - Present). Early Life Education - like his siblings, attended the local elite nursery school in Semyenovo as well as the local elite private primary school specializing in a Humanistic and Academic curriculum approach which emphasized personal understanding and achievement as well as materials more overtly academic than at most regular private schools; also worked within private lessons under a series of hired tutors - upon advancing through primary school, Nikolay attended both lower and upper school at Grace Lutheran Lower Day School & St Mark's Upper Preparatory School & College, a Lutheran preparatory school outside Petrovgrad in Yulrath - after passing the entrance exams, he attended Great Prince Royal University to obtain an initial degree in philosophy; upon graduation in 2977, Nikolay continued on to obtain a secondary professional degree in History in 2978 before moving to University of Heinrich II for dissertation work and a Doctoral Master's degree in the Field of History & Philosophy - his dissertation on philosophical dualism during the Trigunian communist past proved so impressive that it was published in more than 20 other countries and became standard reading for university undergraduates and upper school students; it won him the Medal for the Development of Philosophy (Medal Za Razvitie Filosofii - MRF), presented to him by his mother as she was Vicereine - had to prove proficient in two languages beside Rodshya & Hulstrian; chose classical Rodshya & English Career - joined faculty of the Great Prince Royal University as Professor of the Field of History in 2983 - taught numerous courses on classical Trigunian history as well as several seminars on the communist legacy of Trigunia Political Career - joined the Young Guard Party at early age but was relatively inactive during university, often not voting even though his mother was Vicereine - after start at University of Heinrich II, Nikolay joined the Statuskvo faction of the MGP; advocating the continuance of libertarian economic & social policies - openly opposed his brother's Etatistskih faction - grew frightened when his mother chose to step down and his brother gained power in party leadership and was set for the Viceroyship - ran for the Boyar Duma in election of 2985 as a "Status Quo" MGP candidate; became most vocal critic of his brother's policy of economic regulation, especially his faction's policy of nationalizing failing industries - came to a head in 2985 with the nationalization of the Soedinennye tehnologiĭ korporats (United Technology Corporation), effectively turning it in to a goskorporatsiya (state corporation) ... such a move angered the National Chamber of Commerce which viewed it as unwarranted government intervention - when Chief Boyar Werner Pöhl, Ph.D. objected and attempted to defeat the bill in the Duma, Viceroy Andrey Mashkov used political force, threats and influence to override his objections and attempted to fire the Chief Boyar before simply installing a new (and weak) Chief Boyar in the form of his crony Science & technology Minister The Rt Hon. M. Ernst, 3rd Baron of Derm - over objectives by Pöhl supporters, including Nikolay, Viceroy Andrey Mashkov fired Pöhl, but was humiliated when the Duma renominated the aging Pöhl for the position; Viceoy Andrey Mashkov was forced to accept Pöhl but promised the Duma, that he would "utterly destroy the power of the position, to fragment it into a million pieces" - in 2986, Viceroy Andrey Mashkov proposed a change to the constitution, effectively eliminating the Chief Boyar position altogether and giving the Viceroyship near presidential powers - with many Boyar Deputies on the fence about the inter-party squabble, most chose to support the Viceroy and therefore accepted the changes - Nikolay proved to be the most outspoken opponents to his brother's policies; taking over as head of the Status Quo faction from Pöhl and jumping into a whirlwind of media appearances during which he railed against his brother's policies, citing him as a "dictatorial usurper" and a "classic Trigunian Communist of days past" Personal Life - met his wife Larissa Yvonne Ivanovna Kotenkova, a secondary professional degree candidate at University of Heinrich II; she was earning her secondary professional degree in philosophy - she aided him in working on his dissertation, in fact, she claimed lightheartedly that it was her idea for the subject of the article, saying "we were together investigating topics, writing our choices on a window of the library in grease pencil before violently scribbling them off one by one before we found that there was nothing left to choose. Then I said 'look at us, two people with dual ideas trapped in a building made by communists'. I left to get tea, and when I returned, Nikolay had the whole window covered in ideas and was writing furiously. He worked without stopping for hours as I just sat in amazement". - the two were married on 3 June 2983, shortly after they both graduated - son Maxim Nikolaevich Mashkov, 11th Count of Semyenovo was born on 4 October 2986 and daughter Yvonne Nikolaevna Mashkova born 11 November 2987 Relationship with Brother Personal Interests